Cupid's Chokehold
by hegawnbadass
Summary: NOT A ONESHOT. Troy get's dumped by the school. What happends when Valentines Day rolls around the corner. Trailer Inside. Troypay! BAD SUMMARY. READ TRAILER.
1. Trailer

A/N: A new story I am doing. Probably not going to start for a while. I wanted to see what Troy had going for him when he wasn't popular..? Let's find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. A trailer on YouTube will be posted soon on ActressDreamer15's youtube. Aka: XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX. Shes making it for me…. But if I don't get atleast 15 reviews.. I am not going to start.

Peterr(:

……

**Voiceover** – _Movement_

**What would happen?**

Flash When Mr. Popular himself… 

_Shows Troy being carried by a crowd of students._

Flash 

_Shows Troy winning the championship basketball game._

Flash 

**Loses everything.**

_Shows Troy sitting alone at lunch with students leering at him._

And just around the corner… 

_Shows the basketball team peering around a hallway corner._

**Is East High's favorite day of the year.**

_Shows flashing red and white lights._

Flash 

_Shows girls exiting limos in red and pink dresses._

**Valentines Day.**

_Shows a crowd of people dancing and partying._

But what about the forgotten? 

_Shows Troy sitting alone at the party._

_Flash._

Is there anyone for him? 

_Show Gabriella dancing with Jason Cross._

Flash And if there is… 

_Shows a blonde turning around and walking towards Troy._

Are they really meant to be? 

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

**G'day Sunshine Stories Present Zac Efron,**

_Shows Troy strumming a guitar in his room._

**In Cupid's Chokehold.**

**Coming Soon.**


	2. Wildcat Pride

A/N: Helloo! So the long awaited Cupid's Chokehold begins. We're in for a wild ride wildcats! Cupid's Chokehold 

**Troypay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, Chad, DJ Scott, Gabriella, Ms. Tenny, Ryan, Sharpay, or Taylor. They belong to Disney.**

Troy stepped out of the locker room shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his locker in the empty locker room and took off his towel. It slid down to his ankles and he slipped on a pair of boxers and his jeans. He put on his red and white east high sweatshirt over a plain white t-shirt. He pushed up the sweatshirt sleeves and ran out of the locker room.

As he made his way towards the cafeteria, a lively Chad Danforth greeted him.

"Troy! Dude, are you pumped for the game tonight against North Valley High? Those wolverines are going down! Am I right?" Chad yelled out chest passing a basketball to Troy.

"Yeah Chad. Look I'm so hungry you have no idea. Save me a seat." Troy replied as he ran towards the cafeteria kitchen. As he picked up his cup of fries, a voice came over the intercom.

"Hey all you Wildcats!" DJ Scott shouted over the intercom. "It's almost game time, so seniors get a full lunch. Auditions for Darbus' most recent star studded show begin at free period eight. Cheerleaders, practice at 3:30 for Pep Rally. This is the velvet fog of East High signing out." Scott finished. The intercom turned off and students roar of conversations overtook the cafeteria once again. Troy rolled his eyes at this sight of everyone sitting at his table. He needed to relax for a while. He came down the stairs and walked towards the table.

"Surpise!" Gabriella called from behind Troy. She ran up to him and hugged him. Troy held up his food high so it wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Gabriella! I thought you weren't going to be here for the game?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah! That's what I thought too! But of course, Ms. Tenny had us back for the game. Wildcat Pride is what she called it." Gabriella giggled and hugged Troy again. They walked over to the table and sat down. Troy blocked out all of the sound and ate his food. He watched as Martha Cox was mingling with people from the dance clique, and how it looked like they were getting along. Ripper was talking to the pep band… East High was full of cheer. He liked it. A lot.

The warning bell sounded and the students started to clean up. Chad stood on top of the table with a basketball in hand and yelled out: "What team?"

"Wildcats!" The entire cafeteria screamed back.

"What team?" Chad shouted.

"Wildcats!" They screamed louder.

"Wildcats!" Chad called.

"Get'ca head in the game!" Everyone shouted back. By now the cafeteria was in uproar of school spirit. Everyone was jumping around and waving their hands in the air.

_"Wildcat Pride." _Chad said mocking Gabriella. Everyone started to laugh, and then all went to their lockers to get their notebooks and such for their next class.

Troy walked down the west wing of the school to his photo class. He walked into the classroom and trotted to his seat in the back of the room, next to Ryan. He sat down in his chair and got situated. He then went to the left side of the room to pick up his assigned camera.

"Hey Troy, can you pick up 13 for me?" Ryan called.

"Yeah." Troy replied. Ryan and Troy had established a relationship after last year's production of, _you get the lead, I get the lead, and we switch off. _They were kind of friends now. They had hung out outside of school a couple times and enjoyed each other's company. A relationship made for movies. **((A/N: Not gay)) **Troy brought over the cameras, gave Ryan's his… and waited for class to begin.

…….

Once school let out at 2:15, Troy went straight to his bus and rushed through all of his homework. Once he got off the bus, he ran inside to his bedroom to take a nap before the big game. He buried his head into his soft pillow and covered himself under a fleece blanket. He fell asleep quickly, but was disturbed by the doorbell five minutes into his rest. He ran down the stairs to the front door. The bell ran again.

"I'm coming!" Troy yelled out. He opened the door wear a sign was stuck in his face.

"Donate money for the children's theatre center." A familiar voice called from behind the sign. Troy took his hand and lowered the sign to find only the most brutal human being on the face of the earth. The ice queen herself, Sharpay Evans. "Oh lord. I didn't know that this was your house Bolton. Sorry to bother you."

"No no, its okay. I actually want to donate. Here's fifteen bucks." Troy said taking out his wallet.

"Its okay." Sharpay replied pushing his hand away from her. She walked away from the door with her heels clicking on the pathway back to her car.

"Sharpay please!" Troy said as he grabbed her shoulder. She shot him a dirty look then shoved her finger in his face.

"Lay that hand on my shoulder again and you wont be playing basketball for the rest of your life. Nice talking to you." Sharpay said as she swiped the money from him and stomped to her car. Her hips swaggered and created a swift movement of her butt. Troy didn't move, he just watched her strut to her car. "Stop staring at my ass!" Sharpay called out.

"Wouldn't dare." He called back. Sharpay let out a soft giggle into the crisp Albuquerque air. It was a moist and hot day; Troy wished that they could play outside. The screeching of sneakers on the gym floor bothered him a lot. It distracted him.

Troy made his way back inside and looked at the clock. It was already 4:15. He didn't have time to take a nap. He needed to shower and get to school to pump of the team. The captain needs to be there before everyone else. It's tradition; And breaking _Wildcat _tradition is bad luck.

Troy stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down his body. He reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between his hands. He put the soap back and rubbed his body with the suds on his hand. The water washed it clean off and Troy's skin glistened in the bathroom light. A trick Troy used to look even more irresistible on the basketball court was to use hair salon shampoo and conditioner to give his hair extra luster and bounce. Once he was done, he turned off the water and stepped into the open bathroom. He grabbed his towel and dried off. He took a while to get ready for the game, but rushed to his car and drove off to East High.

……

As he made his way down the back hallway to the locker room, he heard a faint sound coming from his right side. He quietly peaked in to the small music room and the sound became louder. It was someone crying. A girl. He looked around more and noticed Sharpay crying in the corner. With every tear that Sharpay shed, Troy stepped out of the room. She would have wringed his neck if she knew he was in there. So Troy continued down the hallway and made it to the locker room just before the rest of the players arrived. He quickly got into his uniform and tied his sneakers tight so he wouldn't have to for the rest of the night.

One by one, teammates trickled into the locker room and started to get ready. Chad slipped on his sneakers and stood on the bench in the center of the locker room.

"What team?" Chad yelled out.

"Wildcats!" The team yelled back.

"What team?" Chad called louder.

"Wildcats!" The team called back.

"Wildcats!"

"Get'cha head in the game!" The team roared. They all started to get hyped and Troy pushed Chad off the bench. Troy stood up on the bench and called out to everyone.

"Quiet down everyone!" Troy shouted to the team. The room hushed, and everyone stared at Troy. "This game is more then important. If we win this game, we get into the championship game. If we get into the championship game… we have a shot at winning for the second year in a row! So let's win this wildcats."

"Let's get out there and win!" Zeke screamed. The team jumped up and down in cheer, and then ran out the door.

The gym could hear the team screaming out in joy, approaching the basketball court.

"Now welcome the championship champs, the reigning golden team, or shall I say red and white pride. The East High Wildcats!" DJ Scott yelled out into the intercom of the gymnasium. The crowd roared and stood up as Troy broke through the Wildcat banner. The team followed and the people in the stands roared even louder.

…..

"68 to 67, North Valley High. The Wildcats down by one point." DJ Scott yelled. "Wolverines take the shot!" Scott yelled anxiously. "Bolton takes the rebound!" The intercom said as Troy took the ball down to the opposite side of the court. He faked out number 17 on North Valley's team and passed to Jason. Jason dribbled past 16 and 22 and then chest passed back to Troy. "Troy Bolton, number 14 takes the shot!" Scott said as the crowd cheered. The adrenalin pumped through Troy's fingers as he bent his knees and shot the ball.

A/N: Oh. I left you hanging! Ha-ha. If you don't review.. I wont update. So hurry up and do it, I have chapter 2 all ready to go.


End file.
